Neji! Believe In The Jolly Fat Man!
by ExplodingChickenOfDoom
Summary: Challenge from RuneWitchSakura. Revised. Rock Lee just found out that Neji doesn't believe in Santa Claus. He and Tenten go on a search for Naruto to see if the blonde can help them get Neji to believe in the jolly fat man that we all love. GaaNaru


**Yeah, I'm back. I made some minor changes to this story but it's still basically the same.**

* * *

"Yosh! I hope Santa brings me some presents!!" Lee yelled. It was, of course, Christmas in August.

"I don't believe in Santa Claus." Neji said out of the blue.

"WHAT! Neji-san! You can't be serious! Can you?" Rock Lee asked, after a near face fault.

"I can and I am," Neji said.

"But everyone believes in Santa Claus," Tenten said.

"I do not."

"But everyone does!" Tenten insisted.

"I am not everyone and I do not."

"How can you not believe in Santa Claus?" Lee asked again.

"I just don't." Neji, sick of the two pestering him, escaped in a flurry of leaves.

"We need to get Neji to believe in Santa Claus," Tenten stated, "But how to do it?"

"Naruto can help!" Lee said, before dragging Tenten along to find the blonde.

Naruto was walking with Ino down the path of righteousness when Lee and TenTen ran up to them.

"NARUTO-KUN! Neji-san doesn't believe in Santa Claus!!" Lee yelled. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?!?!" Naruto yelled. Who didn't believe in Santa Claus? He was real!!

"We're serious!! He doesn't!!" TenTen yelled.

"No! Santa is real! Come on, Naruto! We have to make him a believer!!" Ino cried. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "Lee, TenTen, distract Neji for awhile, ok?"

"Of course! Anything to make Neji a believer!!" Lee yelled as he and TenTen ran back to Neji to distract him.

"Ino, how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we must make a North Pole." Ino said. Naruto nodded.

"I'll go get TenTen and Lee and you get everyone else, ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ino said as they went their separate ways.

"TenTen! Lee! Come with me!!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello, Naruto." Neji said.

"Hey, Neji." Naruto panted.

"Lee, TenTen, you must follow me, ok?" Naruto asked. The two nodded.

"What about me?" Neji asked.

"You. . .You just stand still and look pretty, ok?" Naruto said. TenTen and Lee followed Naruto as he left Neji to decide whether or not to Jyuuken Naruto.

**Somewhere Deep ****In**** The Woods**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba stood in a circle around a large candy cane.

"So, Kiba, Sasuke, and Chouji, you guys will make the sign. Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru and Sakura, you make this more North Pole-ish. Lee, you and Ino get Santa costumes for me and Gaara. Shino, you kidnap Neji, knock him out, and tie him up to the candy cane." Naruto said.

"When was Gaara part of this?" Ino asked.

"Just now." Naruto said.

"Don't we get any say in this?" Sasuke asked.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine, how do you expect to get Gaara to do this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"I have an idea." Naruto said with thunder and lightning in the background.

"Whoa. . ." Shino said. Everybody stared at Shino with wide eyes.

"You can talk?" Kiba asked.

"Guys, we have something more important to deal with than Shino's new found ability to talk." Naruto said.

"Right!" Sakura said.

"I'll be off to convince Gaara!" Naruto said.

**Hokage's**** Office**

"BAA-CHAN!! WHERE'S GAARA!!??" Naruto yelled as he burst through the door to interrupt Gaara and Tsunade's Kage meeting.

"I'm right here." Gaara said.

"Naruto, what do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"I need Gaara!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade smirked.

"For what?" Tsunade asked.

"We need to make Neji believe in Santa and Gaara is going to be Mrs. Claus." Naruto said.

"Mrs. Claus?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes! So can you guys like, finish up your meeting?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we were just done. Gaara, help Naruto make Neji a believer." Tsunade said.

"But Santa isn-" Tsunade covered Gaara's mouth.

"C'mon Gaara!!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Gaara's hand and dragging him out of the office. Gaara glared at Tsunade as he was dragged out of the office.

**With ****Neji**

"RAWR!!" Shino yelled as his bugs wrapped themselves around Neji and knocked him out with their bug powers. He dragged Neji to their 'North Pole'.

**'North Pole'**

Naruto and Gaara collapsed next to each other in front of the knocked out Neji.

"Ok. Where are Ino and Lee?" Naruto asked breathing heavily. Gaara couldn't believe they really ran all the way here just to make Neji believe in Santa.

"We're right here!" Ino said as she handed Naruto his Santa costume and Lee gave Gaara his Mrs. Claus outfit.

"Why am I the girl?!" Gaara yelled.

"Because I said so!" Naruto yelled as he took his costume.

"Dammit, Naruto! I want to be Santa! I am NOT dressing as Mrs. Claus!!" Gaara said. Ino sighed and slapped Gaara across the face.

"Dammit, Gaara! You are Mrs. Claus!" Ino yelled pushing him and Naruto behind the trees to change. She and everyone else hid behind the trees as Neji began to wake up.

"Gaara, it isn't that bad." Naruto said as he took off his clothes and put on his outfit.

"Whatever." Gaara said doing the same.

"What's going on?" Neji asked as he was fully awake and aware of him being tied to a large candy cane. He also noticed the crappy sign that said 'North Pole' and the cotton balls everywhere.

"Neji! I heard you don't believe in me!!" Naruto said as he and Gaara jumped out of the trees.

"Naruto?" Neji asked. Naruto laughed.

"No! I am Santa Claus! Hohoho!!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, is that Gaara? Why is he dressed like an old lady?" Neji asked. Naruto laughed and put his arm around Gaara's shoulders.

"No! Hohoho! This is my wife, Mrs. Claus!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji smirked.

"Kiss her, then. If she's your wife, kiss her. On the lips." Neji said. Naruto turned to Gaara.

"Sorry." He whispered as he kissed Gaara on the lips. Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee gasped. Neji's jaw dropped. Naruto pulled away, much to Gaara's disappointment.

"Hohoho!! Didn't I tell you? We're married!! Hohoho!" Naruto said.

"You. . .You. . .kissed. . ." Neji couldn't speak.

"I what?" Naruto asked.

"I still don't believe in Santa." Neji said. Naruto's eye twitched. Neji was getting on his last nerve.

"Oh, yeah? I'm real, Neji." Naruto said. Neji sighed and somehow got out of the ropes.

"No, you're not." Neji said as he took off the hat and the beard.

"Dammit, Neji! Believe in the Jolly Fat Man!!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Neji's collar.

"Neji, believe in Santa or else." Gaara threatened.

"Or else what?" Neji asked. Naruto decided to let Kyuubi out in the form of a kage bunshin.

"DAMMIT, HYUUGA!!! BELIEVE IN SANTA!!!" Kyuubi yelled as red chakra rose around him. Lee fainted.

"Holy shit!" Neji yelled. "I believe!! I believe!!"

"No you don't!!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Shun the non-believer!!!" Kiba yelled from his hiding spot.

"Shuuuun!" Chouji yelled.

"Neji, you must believe!! You must!!" Gaara and Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes, Hyuuga. But now, I must leave." Kyuubi said as the clone disappeared. Neji was now officially freaked out.

"Neji, BELIEVE!! I KISSED GAARA TO MAKE YOU BELIEVE!!!! BELIEVE, DAMMIT!!! BELIEVE!!" Naruto yelled.

"No." Neji said. Gaara pinned him against a tree with his hand around Neji's throat.

"Neji, you listen to me and you listen good. You better fucking believe in the jolly fat man or I will personally enjoy stripping your skin off bit by bit until you fucking admit that you damn well believe in Santa." Gaara said.

"Ok! Ok! I believe! I believe in Santa Claus!!" Neji said. Gaara released his hand and Neji dropped to the ground.

"Good. Naruto, come with me." Gaara said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"We need to see the Hokage." Gaara said. Naruto shrugged.

"Believe, Neji!" Naruto called as he ran up to Gaara.

"Holy. . .shit." Neji said.

**Hokage's**** Office**

"You. . .You what!?" Naruto yelled.

"You're mine." Gaara said. Tsunade smirked.

"What. . .Why!?!" Naruto yelled.

"Because Tsunade made a bet. If I kissed you somehow, you would be mine. If Sasuke managed to kiss you again, you would be his." Gaara said.

"What the hell, Baa-chan!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, so you don't love Gaara even after you kissed him?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes! Wait, no! Wait, yes. Wait, what?" Naruto asked. Gaara picked up Naruto bridal style.

"Come, kitsune! We must go back to Suna to tell Temari the news!" Gaara said. Naruto felt like crying and Kyuubi was cracking up.

"Don't hurt him too much, Gaara." Tsunade said.

"EH!?" Naruto yelled. Gaara chuckled.

"I'll try. But I have been known for claustrophobia." Gaara smirked.


End file.
